Mes Yeux Dans Les Tiens
by Maaloween
Summary: C'était inconcevable. Totalement impossible. Exclu, impensable, inimaginable. C'était complètement absurde. Ridicule. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Jamais. Suite de "Les Yeux Dans Le Vide". Peut être lu séparément.
1. Chapter 1

_UR/ Next generation_

_Malgré le pairing ce n'est pas du Yaoi. Enfin peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. J'aime l'ambiguïté dans les rapports, alors il n'est pas impossible que ça dérape. Voilà, en tout cas vous êtes prévenu._

_Cette fic fait suite à l'OS '' Les Yeux Dans Le Vide'', mais peut être lue séparément (même si c'est mieux de l'avoir lu quand même... :) ). Ce chapitre ressemble pas mal à l'OS d'un autre point de vu, mais la suite change ne vous inquiétez pas! XD_

_Pour le titre, ceux qui on déjà lu la suite verront peut être le rapport avec une scène du prochain chapitre. Il fait aussi un parallèle avec le titre de l'OS._

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

**Mes Yeux Dans Les Tiens**

* * *

_Du sang. _

_- Potter !_

_Son visage était couvert de sang. Et il ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout. _

_- Potter ! Merde, Albus réponds !_

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

* * *

Ce matin quand il s'était levé, il n'avait qu'une envie : courir jusqu'au village et dévaliser la boulangerie. Comme il était arrivé la veille au soir dans sa maison de campagne, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de course et son corps d'adolescent en pleine croissance réclamait durement son dû.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa maison. C'était plutôt une espèce de maisonnette que son père avait acheté l'année de son entré à Poudlard. Il faisait ça à chaque événement important. À son mariage il avait acheté une villa aux Bahamas, lors de la naissance de son fils il avait acquis une résidence secondaire dans le sud de l'Oklahoma et cette maisonnette quand celui-ci était entré à Poudlard. Et comme ses parents n'y mettaient jamais les pieds, il en profitait et la plupart du temps il y restait pendant les vacances. Seul. C'était son refuge, sa cachette secrète, le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez lui. Ici il était loin de tout, personne ne le connaissait, personne ne connaissait son nom, sa famille et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Ici il n'était jugé que pour ce qu'il était et uniquement pour ce qu'il était.

Et c'est en refermant le petit portail qu'il _l'_avait vu passer sur sa machine moldu. Il savait qu'il habitait dans le coin - bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu par ici auparavant - il n'était donc pas étonné de le voir outre mesure. Ce n'était pas non plus la chose sur laquelle il se déplaçait qui l'intriguait. Albus n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour le monde moldu. À croire que c'était de famille... Non, ce qui le dérangeait c'était l'heure. Il était à peine six heures du matin. Qu'est ce que Potter faisait tout seul dehors à cette heure là ? Et surtout où allait-il si pressé qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu ? Tout cela titillait sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir. Comme tout ce qui touchait au cadet Potter d'ailleurs. Tout ce qui le touchait de près ou de loin l'intéressait. Comme une espèce d'obsession malsaine qui lui faisait se retourner à chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom et qui l'obligeait à observer le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Peut-être que c'était pour comprendre son père qui avait passé sa scolarité à chercher des noises au Survivant. Comprendre en quoi les Potter étaient si différents d'eux, comprendre pourquoi tout le monde les traitait si différemment. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de répréhensible. Rien qui puisse lui valoir cette haine omniprésente. Pourtant si les enfants du héros avaient le droit à tout les honneurs, lui, descendant de traître, n'avait droit qu'aux pierres et aux coups. Et comme Albus avait le même âge que lui, c'était naturellement vers lui que toutes ses interrogations s'étaient tournées.

Alors il avait voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Et s'était sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il s'était mis à le suivre. Quand il s'en était aperçu, il s'était déjà bien éloigné de son chemin habituel et s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il ne reconnaissait rien autour de lui. Il était perdu, alors autant continuer à suivre l'autre qui avait l'air de savoir où il allait, il finirait bien par se retrouver bien quelque part. L'autre avançait vite sur son engin moldu et il avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Il était plutôt endurant, mais il venait de se lever et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas du courir si vite aussi longtemps. La dernière fois c'était en deuxième année quand des imbéciles de dernière année l'avais coursé parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de frôlé un de leur copain au détour d'un couloir. Ce soir là il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, il remarqua que sa némésis personnelle prenait un petit sentier de randonnée qui s'enfonçait entre les arbres. S'il ne se trompait pas, ces chemins étaient balisés et il ne devait pas y avoir trente-six mille pistes dans un coin aussi paumé. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait le filer à son rythme et ne pas le perdre pour autant. Et il avait raison. Après presque trois heures de monté il retrouva le deux roues moldu abandonné sur le bas côté. Il remarqua le sort antivol et ricana. Un bébé moldu aurait été capable de le déjouer ! Il pouvait faire cent fois mieux ! Mais ce n'était pas son problème et il fallait encore qu'il rattrape l'autre crétin. Il repris donc son chemin, haletant et suant comme un bœuf sous le soleil qui se réchauffait de minute en minute.

Quand il arriva enfin, il découvrit le fils Potter allongé par terre, comme inconscient. Il se précipita et se pencha au dessus de lui. La respiration du brun était régulière et il semblait rêver comme un bien heureux. Il dormait.

- Imbécile... Souffla le blond, soulagé.

Pendant une seconde il avait cru que l'autre avait fait un malaise... Minute ! Il s'était senti... soulagé ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il pour cet idiot ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui ! Absolument aucune ! Perdu dans ses pensées d'auto-persuasion, il sursauta quand le brun bougea dans son sommeil. Merde ! Il allait se réveiller ! Il regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua un massif d'arbustes assez dense pour le cacher. Il s'y précipita et s'y engouffra au moment même où Albus ouvrait les yeux. Il avait eu chaud. Il écarquilla les yeux. Mais pourquoi s'était-il caché ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Il avait le droit de venir ici, c'était un lieu public. L'autre n'était pas censé savoir qu'il l'avait suivi. Alors pourquoi avait-il fui comme un voleur ? Ce foutu fils à papa allait le rendre chèvre ! Il se serait bien frappé la tête contre un mur pour évacuer sa frustration, mais il n'y avait aucun mur dans le coin et puis il était bien trop digne pour faire ce genre de chose de toute façon... Il décida de rester cacher. S'il sortait maintenant, ça serait avouer qu'il le suivait depuis le début. Et il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer.

Au début il ne comprit pas trop ce que l'autre faisait. Quel intérêt à changer de chaussure maintenant ? Quel était cette étrange chose qu'il avait enfilée au dessus de son short ? Et par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il sorti une corde ? Il comptait se pendre avec ? Il voulu se rapprocher pour mieux voir, mais il se prit les pieds dans une racine et s'étala de tout son long dans les buissons -avec une certaine grâce cependant, n'est pas Malefoy qui veut. Albus se retourna et il retint son souffle. Mais le brun était trop pressé pour faire attention plus longtemps et reprit vite ses activités premières. Scorpius laissa un soupir soulagé franchir ses lèvres. Il l'avait échappé belle. Si le fils Potter l'avait retrouvé en train de l'espionner à plat ventre dans les buissons - couvert de terre et de poussière de surcroît -, sa vie aurait pris fin sur l'instant. Albus en aurait parlé partout et tout Poudlard aurait été au courant avant même que l'année ai commencée. Son honneur en aurait pris un sacré coup. Et Merlin sait que les Malefoy n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, ne bougeant plus d'un iota et reprit son observation. Il avait la vague impression d'être un pervers qui épie sa voisine de vis-à-vis en train de se changer. Plutôt étrange comme sensation.

Albus venait de boucler un dernier objet métallique sur sa bizarrerie-sur-short. Ce mec était vraiment l'ami des moldus et de tout leurs engins. Parce que tout cet attirail était forcement Made in Moldu. Venant d'un petit-fils Weasley ce n'était pas non plus la révélation du siècle.

Soudain ses yeux écarquillèrent et il manqua d'échapper une exclamation surprise. Cet imbécile de Potter commençait l'ascension de la falaise. À mains nues. Il n'avait pas pris de balai ou autre objet magique ayant la capacité de se déplacer au dessus du plancher des vaches, non... C'était bien trop commun pour Môsieur Potter ! Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus original, de plus extravagant. Quelque chose qu'aucun sorcier n'aurait l'idée de faire ! Et bien, il avait réussi. Escalader la montagne à la seule force musculaire, voilà une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé. De plus quand on connaissait la défiance d'Albus pour tout ce qui lui faisait décoller les pieds du sol , on pouvait se demander si le fils à papa n'était pas devenu un chouïa cinglé...

Le brun montait difficilement, lentement, mètres par mètres, parfois moins, s'arrêtant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait pour reprendre son souffle, ses pieds dérapant sur la roche, manquant de tomber dans le vide. Scorpius se surpris plusieurs fois à retenir son souffre. Albus était vraiment imprudent. En plus de sa phobie qui pouvait être quelque peu problématique dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas vraiment la condition physique pour ce genre d'exercice. Il n'était pas très sportif et sa musculature s'en ressentait. Et malgré ça il montait sous le soleil brûlant, sans réelles pauses. De là où il était, Scorpius pouvais voir ses membres trembler sous l'effort et même si la corde apportait une impression de sécurité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois qu'Albus dérapait sur sa prise. Au moment où Albus franchit un nouveau palier disparaissant de sa vu, il sortit du couvert des arbres sans s'en rendre compte, était comme hypnotisé par l'improbabilité et la dangerosité de la situation. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à la chute fatale. Pourtant le brun continuait son ascension, tant bien que mal, sans jamais faiblir. De là où il était, Scorpius arrivait presque à ressentir sa détermination à atteindre le sommet tellement celle-ci s'évaporait par tout les pores de sa peau. Il resta de longues minutes à l'observer, retenant son souffle à chaque fois Albus se rattrapait in extremis à la paroi rocheuse. À plusieurs reprises il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise apeurée, imaginant déjà sa némésis réduit à l'état de fine bouillie sanguinolente. Et comme il était du genre de personne qui visualise ce qu'il imagine, il se sentait _vraiment_ nauséeux.

Après ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une éternité, Albus parvient enfin à se hisser sur le haut de la falaise. Scorpius ne se permis de respirer que quand le brun eu fini de gravir les derniers mètres qui avaient été particulièrement laborieux et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point sa gorge était sèche. Il ne pensa même pas à retourner se cacher, tant le soulagement était grand. Cet idiot avait réussis à lui faire peur ! Mais juste un peu, hein ?

L'idiot en question s'était levé et s'était mis à rire. Il l'avait sa réponse maintenant : il était complètement givré ! L'ensemble avait un air de Titanic avec une falaise pour bateau, un horizon agricole pour océan et un cinglé pour héros... Sûr qu'avec une histoire pareille, il pouvait faire un best-seller. Mais Albus avait l'air si heureux que son idée mourut dans l'œuf, avant même de passer du cap de ''pensée'' à celui ''d'éventualité''. Cet instant il le garderait rien que pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler ce moment. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui arriver et Scorpius se surprit, encore une fois -décidément, ça devenait une habitude...-, à le trouvé beau. Le brun qui d'habitude était discret et effacé- tellement qu'il en semblait transparent- paraissait maintenant si épanouis et sûr de lui qu'il en rayonnait. Et il en était éblouissant.

Et là le drame. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé, tout était allé si vite... Albus avait vacillé et son pied avait buté contre un obstacle, le précipitant dans le vide. Simplement. Il l'avait vu essayer de se raccrocher à la corde, sentant presque la brûlure du frottement sur ses propres paumes. Il le regardait se rapprocher inexorablement du sol, incapable de réagir, trop abasourdi pour faire le moindre geste. Autant il avait attendu la chute pendant toute la durée de l'ascension, autant une fois en haut, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait pu se produire. Il le voyait chercher une solution qui ne venait pas, une autre alternative à la mort certaine qui l'attendait en bas. Puis plus rien. Il le vit fermer les yeux, abandonnant tout espoir. Il vit la résignation sur ses traits qui étaient encore, quelques instants plus tôt, si radieux. Il le vit pincer ses fines lèvres dans l'attente de l'impact imminent et de la douleur inévitable qui ne manquerait pas d'envahir tout son être avant la fin certaine. Scorpius, effaré, restait spectateur. Les secondes passaient si vite et pourtant elles semblaient si lentes, le temps se tordait, se distendait, pour ne former qu'un seul instant dans un espace intemporel. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il ne l'avait pas suivi jusque là pour le voir mourir aussi bêtement ! C'était inconcevable, totalement impossible, exclu, impensable, inimaginable. C'était complètement absurde. Ridicule. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Jamais.

- NOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_La suite est déjà écrite jusqu'au chapitre 3. Le temps que je fasse quelques peties retouches et je poste. Le chapitre 4 est bien avancé, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment, donc la suite sera sans doute longue à arrivée, surtout que ce projet n'est pas ma priorité..._

_Reviews ?! x)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les Yeux Dans Les Tiens**

* * *

- ARESTO MOMENTUM !

Du sang.

- Potter !

Son visage était couvert de sang. Et il ne bougeait plus. Plus du tout.

- Potter ! Merde, Albus réponds !

Scorpius s'était précipité vers le corps inconscient et était maintenant à genou à côté du brun, n'osant pas le toucher. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait découvrir. Et si... Et si il avait réagi trop tard ? Et si il avait loupé sa cible ? Et si il était...

- Aller, Al ! Réponds-moi !

Il posa sa main tremblante sur son épaule et la secoua, d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de vigueur, presque violemment.

- Ouvre les yeux ! Réagit bordel !

Il arrêta de le secouer et crispa ses poings sur le tissu fin du tee-shirt.

- S'il te plaît, Al... Ouvre les yeux.

Le silence qui suivit était lourd et oppressant comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle. Scorpius se rendit vaguement compte du ridicule de la situation : lui, Scorpius Malefoy, couvert de terre, à genou à côté du corps inconscient du cadet Potter, le priant de se réveiller alors qu'il était censé le détester comme tout Malefoy se doit de détester chaque Potter que porte ce monde. Dit comme ça c'était risible et la situation en elle même avait un rien de ridicule. Mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient seuls tout les deux, personnes pour les voir. Personne pour les aider. Personne pour se moquer de son affolement. Alors il se foutait bien du ridicule. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était que Potter lui prouve qu'il était vivant de quelque manière que ce soit. Une angoisse profonde lui serrait le cœur, faisant battre le sang dans ses tempes, trembler de tous ses membres, et rendant sa vision plus floue. Sa bouche était pâteuse et une boule dans sa gorge lui interdisait de parler. Il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

* * *

Il avait chaud. Abominablement chaud. Il avait l'impression que tout le sang de son corps était entré en ébullition. Et sa tête le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Où était-il ? Il essaya de se remémorer les dernières heures. Les images étaient floues et imprécises, il avait du mal à faire le trie dans ses souvenirs. Le vélo... Oui, c'est ça... Il avait pris le vélo ce matin. Et il avait marché aussi. Il se souvenait de la soif et de la fatigue. La falaise grise. Ses mains sur la roche. Le soleil sur sa peau. Le bonheur d'être arrivé en haut. L'euphorie de la victoire. Et puis la peur, les vertiges. La chute. Le vide. Le sol de plus en plus proche. Et ces cheveux blonds...

Est-ce que la Mort était blonde ? Parce qu'il était mort n'est-ce pas ? Il avait fait une chute de plus de quarante mètres, il était forcément mort. Il aurait fallu un sacré miracle pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Ou alors beaucoup de chance. Et comme il ne croyait ni à l'un ni à l'autre, c'était qu'il était mort. Mort. C'était drôle, il avait beau se le répéter, le tourner en boucle dans sa tête, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il y avait des détails qui le dérangeait. Comme des... incohérences. Déjà, s'il était bel et bien mort, pourquoi arrivait-il encore à réfléchir ? Il n'était pas censé être, je sais pas moi, dans le néant ou quelque chose du genre ? À moins qu'il ne soit au Paradis ? Ça existait vraiment ce truc la ? Et pourquoi avait-il si chaud, alors ? Le Paradis n'est pas censé être confortable et douillet ? L'Enfer alors? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal dans sa courte existence pour mériter ça ? Les enfants ne sont pas censé être pardonné pour tout leurs pêchers ? Ou alors les adolescents étaient considéré comme des adultes ici... Et puis pourquoi la Mort avait-elle la tête à Malefoy ? Parce que c'était bien Malefoy qu'il avait vu avant de fermer les yeux, il n'avait pas rêvé ? À moins que ça n'ai été qu'une illusion... Et cette voix agaçante qui lui parlait. Enfin il considérait que c'était à lui que la voix s'adressait, parce que pour être franc il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien déblatérer... Mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle lui donnait des ordres et il appréciait moyennement... Non mais, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? Il venait de mourir, un peu de compassion, bordel !

De... l'eau ? Il sentait un liquide sur son visage. Des gouttes qui roulaient sur sa peau. Il pleuvait en Enfer ? Mais le reste de son corps était sec, et puis l'air autour de lui était étouffant mais pas humide comme pendant les orages ou les averses... Donc ce n'était pas de la pluie. Une goutte tomba directement dans sa bouche, s'insinuant entre ses lèvres et sur sa langue. Salée. De l'eau de mer ? Pourtant il était en montagne... Il entendit un bruit étouffé à côté de lui. Comme... un sanglot.

Des larmes ?

* * *

D'abord un tressaillement. Dans la main. Puis la respiration qui s'accélère. Les doigts qui remuent doucement. Un mouvement de la jambe. Un grognement rauque qui sort difficilement de sa gorge. Sa tête qui dandeline de droite à gauche. Les paupières qui se serrent. Et ses yeux qui apparaissent. Enfin.

* * *

Il l'avait senti se réveiller. Il avait rouvert les yeux et s'était redressé au dessus du visage du brun, sa main toujours fermement accrocher à son T-shirt. Il voyait son corps bouger avec hésitation, il sentait son torse se soulever sous sa main au rythme de sa respiration, il entendait ses grognements, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait voir ses yeux. Il voulait y voir la vie.

Les yeux verts papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la lumière avant de rencontrer les orbes grises. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, aucun des deux ne voulant rompre l'échange. Ils étaient trop sonnés pour faire autre chose que se noyer dans le regard de l'autre. Le gris dans le vert, le vert dans le gris. Rien d'autre n'existait que la connexion de leurs pupilles. Puis Albus intéressa au possesseur des anthracites. Alors ce n'était pas une illusion...

- Malefoy ?

Scorpius se recula vivement, rompant le contact de leur regard.

- Tu pleures ?

Le blond, passa ses mains sur ses paupières séchant au passage les larmes qui inondaient son visage. Il s'en était à peine rendu compte. Mais maintenant, il sentait ses yeux irrités, son nez bouché et le rouge sur ses joues devait sûrement être complètement ridicule. Son père ferait très certainement une crise cardiaque s'il voyait son fils dans cet état. Mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

- Je...Les Malefoy ne pleurent pas.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres d'Albus. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, sa tête le faisait encore horriblement souffrir.

- Tu ne doit pas un Malefoy alors...

- Ça doit être ça, rit-il en retour.

Soudain Scorpius éclata de rire. Il relâchait toute la pression des dernières heures. Les rires se transformèrent rapidement en sanglot et il lassa tomber sa tête sur la poitrine d'Albus. En temps normal il aurait eu honte de réagir comme ça. Mais là, maintenant, il ne ressentait aucune honte. Juste un immense soulagement.

Une fois le premier moment de surprise passer, Albus referma ses bras autour du blond comme sa mère faisait quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Il était peut-être bien mort en fin de compte. La situation lui paraissait tellement... irréelle.

* * *

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. C'était un fait. Ils n'avaient jamais été ami et ils ne se parlaient que pour s'insulter. Pour tout le monde ils étaient ennemis. Mais lui même ne savait pas comment définir sa relation avec l'héritier Malefoy. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se détester et c'était probablement pour ça qu'ils se haïssaient. Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que leur pères se détestaient quand ils étaient eux même à Poudlard. Parce que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait d'eux. Parce qu'ils s'étaient tellement attendu à se haïr dès le premier regard. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Leur première rencontre avait été des plus banale. En faite il ne l'avait même pas reconnu. Il faisait des courses avec toute sa famille dans le Chemin de Traverse quand il lui était rentré dedans. Littéralement. À l'époque ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de neuf ans et Scorpius faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui. Celui-ci s'était lourdement écrasé au sol avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Albus s'était excusé platement et lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le blond l'avait fixé surpris, pas habituer à ce qu'on lui présente des excuses ou même à ce qu'on le remarque. Et il avait pris sa main. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à le remercier un « Scorpius ! » avait retentit et le garçon s'était retourné. Un homme aussi blond que l'enfant, la bonne trentaine, était apparu derrière le dit Scorpius. Probablement son père. Il avait détaillé Albus de bas en haut évaluant la situation. Le cadet Potter ne savait pas s'il avait pensé qu'il était en train d'agresser son fils ou bien si c'était sa façon habituelle de dévisager les gens. Le fait était qu'il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et que sa seule envie était qu'un miracle lui permette de s'échapper. Heureusement pour lui, Merlin était dans un bon jour et amena le miracle sous la forme d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci s'était approché par derrière, et il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Un problème Malefoy ? Avait-il demandé sur le ton de la conversation.

Albus avait sursauté. Malefoy ? Comme dans Draco Malefoy ? L'ex-mangemort ? Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler, mais il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne. Le petit blond s'était réfugié derrière son père. De toute évidence il avait reconnu Harry Potter.

- Non aucun, avait répondu Malefoy père.

Il avait prit la main de son fils et avait fait demi tour, traînant presque l'enfant qui regardait toujours dans leur direction. Ce dont Albus ce rappelait de ce jour c'était les yeux gris de Scorpius. Ils étaient si expressifs. Il y avait vu tellement de sentiments s'y succéder en si peu de temps... Ça l'avait émerveillé. Il n'avait ressenti que de la compassion pour ce garçon si frêle et chétif. Il était loin de la haine mutuelle et immédiate à laquelle il s'était attendu...

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il l'avait rencontré c'était sur la voie du quai 9 ¾. Et sincèrement il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Alors il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça, ignorer ses problèmes pour ne plus les voir et espérer qu'ils disparaissent comme ils étaient venus. Et comme le blond ne semblait pas venir lui chercher des noises, tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'à la répartition. Il avait été appelé avant lui et malgré sa propre appréhension, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de relever la tête en entendant son nom. Le blond avait bien grandi - même s'il était toujours légèrement plus petit que lui - mais il paraissait étrangement insignifiant dans sa nervosité. Il tremblait et était étrangement pâle, même pour un Malefoy. Albus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant. Il allait finir à Serpentard comme tout ses ancêtres, c'était évident ! C'était plutôt lui qui devait s'inquiéter... Même après ce que lui avait dit son père il n'était pas rassuré. Scorpius s'était assis sur le tabouret et McGonagall avait posé le Choixpeau magique sur ses mèches blondes. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce que le Choixpeau hurle « Serpentard » en frôlant sa tête, l'artefact prit son temps. À peine une minute en faite, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus long que pour la plupart des autres élèves. Tout le monde observait le petit première année qui n'en menait pas large, il avait plutôt l'air effrayé par ce que lui disait l'entité magique. Soudain, après d'interminables secondes, le choixpeau rendit son verdict :

- GRIFFONDOR !

Le silence était tellement lourd et épais qu'on aurait pu le couper avec un couteau à beurre émoussé. Personne ne semblait vouloir y croire. Et le principal concerné encore moins. Il était encore plus blanc si c'était possible et ne bougeait plus du tout sur son siège, à croire qu'il s'était statufié.

- Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez rejoindre votre table s'il-vous-plaît, dit McGonagall après avoir repris ses esprits.

Le blond se leva et alla s'asseoir d'un pas mécanique avec les autres Griffondors. La directrice appela un autre élève, mais Albus ne l'entendit même pas. Il était aussi abasourdi que Scorpius lui même. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ça lui enlevait encore une raison de le détester. « Potter, Albus ! ». Il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la table d'où son frère lui faisait de grands signes. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour l'encourager ou pour se moquer de lui, mais ça lui était complètement égal. Il fixait le visage maintenant translucide du blond. Il lui faisait presque pitié, tout seul au bout de la table, entourer par les ennemis naturels de ceux auxquels il aurait du appartenir. Le choixpeau avait besoin d'une retraite bien mérité, il commençait à divaguer...Le seul point positif de cette histoire était que son appréhension c'était envolée et était allée se perdre dans un coin obscur du château.

- GRIFFONDOR !

Albus sursauta avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui qui venait d'être réparti. Et il oublia tout. Le vieux choixpeau fou, les moqueries de son frère, et les yeux anthracites de Scorpius Malefoy. Il était griffondor et il allait rejoindre les siens.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

L'explication du titre est dans ce chapitre, vous l'avez trouvée ? :)

Reviews ?! x)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mes Yeux Dans Les Tiens**

* * *

Albus continuait à bercer Scorpius même si celui-ci était déjà calmé et avait arrêté d'inonder son T-shirt depuis longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le repousser, après tout c'était lui que l'avait enlacé. De son côté le blond non plus n'osait pas bouger. Maintenant qu'il s'était remis de ses émotions, il se sentait plutôt embarrassé par la situation. Bien sur ils n'allaient pas pouvoir rester comme ça éternellement, mais ils comptaient sur l'autre pour savoir quoi faire. Et puis ils étaient bien comme ça...

Ce fut finalement le brun qui bougea le premier. Pas que Scorpius était lourd, mais le sol n'était pas des plus confortable et comme sa tête avait arrêté de jouer les toupies, il pensait pouvoir s'asseoir sans trop de problèmes. Il repoussa donc doucement le blond afin de se redresser sur son séant. Scorpius ne dit rien et détourna le regard. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et contre toute attente ce fut le blond qui le rompit :

- Je... Tu devrais nettoyer ton visage.

Étonné Albus passa sa main sur sa joue et quand il la retire, elle était recouvert de sang séché. Génial. Il manquait plus que ça. Il repassa sa main sur son visage pour identifier l'endroit de la blessure.

- Je crois que c'est ton nez, dit Scorpius.

Albus lui envoya un regard interrogateur en tâtant précautionneusement sa proéminence nasale. Son nez allait très bien.

- Il... Tu n'as pas vraiment de... de blessure. Enfin pas à l'extérieur. En faite ça doit être du à une lésion au niveau du réseau vasculaire de la muqueuse nasale. C'est sans gravité, enfin je ne pense pas. Même si c'est plutôt impressionnant à cause de la quantité de sang, ça s'est arrêté donc ça ne devait pas être grave. Moi aussi ça m'arrive de temps en temps quand je prends un coup, mais tu ne semble pas avoir reçu de traumatisme, donc ça doit être différent. Mais je veux pas dire que ce n'est pas normal pour autant, il y a énormément de causes possibles. Pas tant que ça en faite, mais il y en a plusieurs donc ça doit sûrement être ça, débita le blond à toute vitesse.

Il avala une grande bouffée d'air à la fin de sa tirade, ayant oublié du respirer. Potter le regardait bizarrement. Il avait dit une bêtise ?

- Heu... C'est pas que tes explications ne me conviennent pas, c'était très... complet. Mais en langage courant ça donne quoi ? Je ne suis pas encore complètement remis, alors si tu pouvais être clair et concis, ça m'aiderais beaucoup.

- Une épistaxis.

- Malefoy, quand je dis clair et concis, je sous-entends avec des mots _simples _! C'est si compliqué de parler comme tout le monde ? S'énerva le fils du Survivant.

L'autre commençait à lui faire peur à parler comme un livre de médecine. Enfin son père était médico-mage, donc ce n'était si surprenant venant de lui.

- Une hémorragie nasa... Heu... Un saignement de nez.

Effectivement, il n'était pas condamné. La chaleur sans doute. Ou le choc de la chute. Peu importe.

Il passa le bas de son t-shirt sur son visage et frotta pour nettoyer le sang. Scorpius poussa un cri surprit.

- Quoi ? Demanda Albus.

Le blond tortilla ses doigts, gêné.

- C'est... C'est sale !

Le cadet Potter souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Bah, vu son état, il est déjà foutu. Alors un peu plus un peu moins... Et puis j'ai rien d'autre sous la main.

- Attend, dit Scorpius en fouillant dans ses poches.

Il fini par sortir un bout de tissu d'un blanc immaculé, brodé de belles lettres calligraphiées. _SHM.* _Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy. Albus cligna les paupières, abasourdi. Ça existait vraiment les gens qui se trimbalaient avec ce genre de chose sur eux ? Ça faisait très... Malefoyen.

- Ne bouge pas, dit le blond en passant le mouchoir sur la joue d'Albus.

C'était doux. Pas seulement le tissu - de la soie à première vu -, mais le geste aussi. Presque tendre. Presque. C'était de Malefoy dont il parlait ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Un Malefoy n'est pas tendre, et encore moins avec un Potter ! N'empêche, il restait cette impression de douceur dans ses mouvements. Albus le voyait différemment que ce dont il avait l'habitude à Poudlard et il aimait le Scorpius qu'il découvrait. Celui qu'y n'était pas seulement un connard froid et hautain, mais qui avait aussi des sentiments. Avec ce Scorpius là, il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il était prêt à devenir, peut-être pas ami – on n'efface pas de années de haine réciproque d'un coup de baguette-, mais tout du moins un bon camarade de maison. C'était sa cousine qui allait être contente. La préfète des griffons avait bien du soucis avec eux deux. Mais c'était fini maintenant... Enfin si Scorpius aussi faisait des efforts. Parce qu'il voulait bien être gentil, mais il ne fallait pas abuser de sa bonté, quand même. Soudain une question lui traversa l'esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de la tournée en long en large et en travers dans son cerveau que déjà elle franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te soigne, répondit le blond du tac au tac.

- Non, je veux dire ici. Il n'y a que des moldus dans le coin, alors comment ça ce fait que tu connaisses cet endroit.

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait très bien comprit la question dès le départ – il s'attendait à ce qu'il la lui pose depuis un moment déjà -, mais il avait espéré qu'en répondant à côté, Albus aurait assez de tact pour laisser couler. Mais apparemment le fils Potter était juste insensible... ou idiot, à voir. C'était bien sa veine.

- Je... J'habite dans le coin. J'ai encore le droit de me promener non ? La montagne ne porte pas ton nom que je sache !

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il voulu trouver un mur pour aller se frapper la tête. Non mais quel idiot ! Il se justifiait comme un gosse de trois ans ! Potter allait forcement s'apercevoir qu'il mentait ! Il attendait la réplique acerbe qui n'allait pas manquer. Mais Albus laissa tomber. À la place il préféra poser une autre question :

- Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

Il était insensible. Définitivement. Il venait de lui sauvé la vie, le brun était censé être infiniment reconnaissant et le remercier à genou. Mais Albus ne semblait pas connaître les règles de bienséances, puisque au lieu des remerciements, il lui posait les questions auxquelles il avait le moins envi de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait encouragé son geste. Il l'avait fait sur une impulsion, sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas voir de mort. En plus qu'aurait pensé les gens quand ils auraient retrouvé le corps ? À tous les coups ça lui serait retombé dessus. Il voyait déjà la Une de la Gazette : Scorpius Malefoy, descendant des plus grands partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, assassine sauvagement le fils du Survivant. Sur que ça ferait sensation. Il aurait été bon pour le baiser des détraqueurs. Et sans procès, s'il-vous-plaît. Le ministère n'avait pas encore pardonner les frasques de ses ancêtres, même si ceux-ci avaient passé l'arme à gauche depuis longtemps. C'est à peine s'il avait pu aller à Poudlard. Mais son père s'était battu bec et ongle, et la directrice avait envoyé bouler les représentants du ministère en disant que c'était elle qui savait ce qui était bon pour son école. Depuis ce jour Scorpius avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme, même si elle pouvait être une vraie harpie. La répartition n'avait rien arrangé. Sa propre maison le rejetait. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, seul quelques connaissances qui avait fini par l'accepter avec le temps. Ou qui avait fait semblant. Comme Rose Weasley. Elle prenait son rôle de préfète très à cœur et faisait tout pour que tout le monde s'entende avec tout le monde. Il la détestait. Et pas seulement parce que c'était une Weasley. Cette fille lui donnait la nausée. Elle voulait qu'il s'intègre, mais faisait semblant de ne pas voir qu'il se prenait des coups. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever des points à sa propre maison, n'est ce pas ? Cette sale hypocrite qui venait ''gentiment'' lui donner ses devoirs à l'infirmerie alors qu'il avait passé la nuit à retenir ses larmes à cause de ses amis. Il avait sa tignasse rousse en horreur. Certains lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à lui. Parce ce qu'il savait que de toute façon personne ne lui viendrait en aide.

D'autres s'amusaient à l'insulter ou à le bousculer, mais la grande majorité se contentait de l'éviter. C'était tellement plus simple de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Ils ne le frappaient pas, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que c'était moins douloureux.

La seule personne qui faisait réellement attention à lui était Albus Potter. Il l'insultait aussi et il n'était pas plus gentil qu'un autre. Mais ses piques, loin de le vexer ou de le blesser, il les aimait. Il avait l'impression d'exister pour quelqu'un et ça lui faisait du bien. Il en venait même à attendre leurs joutes verbales, rien que pour voir que quelqu'un faisait attention à lui. Alors c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il l'avait sauvé. Pour ne pas perdre tout ça...

Enfin, il exagérait un peu. Il n'était pas totalement seul non plus. Sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard. Il avait peut-être l'habitude des regards noirs, il n'était pas non plus masochiste. Il y avait quand même au collège quelques personnes qui en valait la peine. Tout d'abord il y avait Barthélémy Longdubat. Le fils du prof de botanique. Il ne savait pas s'il était prévenant avec lui parce que son père le lui demandant ou s'il l'appréciait réellement, en tout cas il était un allier de choix. Il y avait aussi le meilleur ami de Barthélémy, Matthew Finch-Fletchley et la petite amie de celui-ci, Alexine Boot, la jolie Poufsouffle. Il avait aussi sympathisé avec un Serpentard, William Zabini, et fait la connaissance de sa petite sœur Colombe Zabini, Serdaigle de son état. Les mésententes entre maisons étaient toujours présentes, mais beaucoup moins vives qu'au temps de leurs parents (sauf durant les matchs de Quidditch) et il n'était pas rare de voir des griffondors dans les cachots...

Soudain un étrange grognement les fit sursauter. Albus regarda tout autour de lui pour définir l'origine du bruit, quand son regard tomba sur Scorpius. Celui-ci avait pris une jolie teinte à mi chemin entre le ''coquelicot'' et le ''tomate trop mûre'' et paraissait vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre. Voyant que le brun le fixait sans comprendre, il finit par lui donner la cause de sa gène d'une voix contrite :

- J'ai rien mangé depuis hier.

La surprise passa sur le visage d'Albus, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

- Ho, ça va ! S'énerva le blond. Ne te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas, réussis à articuler le brun entre deux éclats de rire.

Le regard meurtrier que lui envoya un Scorpius encore plus cramoisi le calma quelque peu.

- Ok, ok, je me fous de toi. Voila, t'es content ?

D'après les flammes qui sortaient de ses yeux, il était tout sauf content.

- Fallait le dire si tu mourrais de faim. Appelle mon sac, tu veux ?

Scorpius nota l'ordre, mais ne releva pas. Il était beaucoup trop honteux et il avait beaucoup trop faim pour se révolter. Il attrapa sa baguette qui avait roulée sur le sol et appela le sac d'un ''accio'' informulé. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il jeta un œil au bâton. Celui-ci était méchamment coupé en deux, un bout pendant négligemment vers le sol à peine retenu par le crin de licorne.

- Génial, soupira-t-il dépité.

Il abandonna sa baguette inutilisable et se leva difficilement. Il lança le sac à Albus qui attrapa l'objet en plein vol et fouilla dedans. Il en sortit un parquet de biscuit entamé et il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il avait pris autant de nourriture et pas d'eau. Scorpius - qui était entre temps revenu s'asseoir à ses côtés - lorgnait le paquet avec des yeux d'affamé et le brun se retint de rire pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Quand il lui tendit, le blond se jeta dessus comme s'il n'avait rien avalé depuis huit jours et engouffra les gâteaux dans sa bouche si vite qu'il manqua de manger le plastique de l'emballage avec. Albus le trouva presque mignon. Mais ça il ne le dirait pour rien au monde.

Quand il eu fini, Scorpius poussa un soupire de bien-être. Ces cookies étaient la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas s'endormir ici. Et ses jambes refuseraient sûrement de faire le chemin du retour. Il regretta soudainement d'avoir fini les biscuits. Il était coincé en pleine montagne avec le fils Potter - puisque celui-ci ne semblait pas encore en meilleur état que lui – et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit. Et en plus ils n'avaient plus rien à manger.

Ils étaient mineurs et ils avaient toujours la trace sur eux, mais depuis la guerre, elle avait été amoindrie. Les moins de 17 ans ne pouvaient toujours pas transplaner ou lancer un sort complexe ou dangereux hors du collège, mais ils pouvaient utiliser des sorts simples comme ''aguamenti'' ou ''accio''. Le ministère avait fait une nouvelle liste des sortilèges interdits pour les sorciers de premier cycle qui était très peu fournie. Le gouvernement faisait confiance aux élèves et aux familles pour décider de ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour eux.

C'était le Survivant qui avait proposé cette nouvelle clause, argumentant qu'ainsi les sorciers sangs-purs, sangs-mêlés et les nés-moldus seraient sur un pied d'égalité. En effet selon la théorie Potter, les enfants dont les parents exerçaient la magie à longueur de temps étaient avantagés par rapport à des nés-moldus, car plus imprégné par la magie. Il suffisait de voir Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat pour prouver que cette spéculation ne tenait pas la route, mais cette loi étant inutile et très coûteuse, le gouvernement s'était appuyé sur la notoriété du Sauveur. Certaines personnes disaient même que c'était le ministre lui même qui lui avait demandé de faire cette demande pour aider son gouvernement à asseoir son autorité en période d'après guerre. Il était vrai que cette mesure avait rendu le ministère très populaire pendant un moment. D'autres étaient plus convaincus par l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'Élu n'aurait pas apprécié son passage devant le Magenmagot en cinquième année... Dans tous les cas, personne ne se plaignait de ce changement (sauf la grande-tante Muriel bien évidemment). Les sorciers de premier cycle étaient donc autorisés à utiliser la magie à petite dose durant les vacances.

Ce qui présentement n'arrangeait pas Scorpius. Ils avaient tout les deux utilisé la magie, mais les sorts ne faisaient pas partis de la liste et il n'allait sûrement pas risquer de se désartibuler pour indiquer leur position.

Ils étaient mal. Très mal.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

_Reviews ?! x)_

_*SHM. : J'ai remarqué en écrivant ce passage que les initiales de Scorpius étaient SM..._

_Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à arriver._


End file.
